


Fake it til you make it

by TooAceForThisShit



Series: KuroKen Week 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, KuroKen Week, KuroKen Week 2020, M/M, but its done, editing? i dont know her, kenma snaps, this is so dumb and bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooAceForThisShit/pseuds/TooAceForThisShit
Summary: Kenma was bored, wishing more and more by the second he had said no with every second went by. He had been there for over an hour and nothinghad yet to happen. Kuroo was off with some teammates talking loudly and happily. The building the event was being held in was filled with volleyball players all over 6’0 or coming up to Kenma’s shoulder.Kenma’s mind kept going back to the text he had received earlier that week that had gotten him into this mess, at 3 AM from none other than his best friend reading; ‘kenmaaaa pls come with me on the 24th,,,’‘Also please pretend to date me, that guy on my team wont back off’
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: KuroKen Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702006
Kudos: 99





	Fake it til you make it

Kenma was bored, wishing more and more by the second he had said no with every second went by. He had been there for over an hour and anything had yet to happen. Kuroo was off with some teammates talking loudly and happily. The building the event was being held in was filled with volleyball players all over 6’0 or coming up to Kenma’s shoulder.

Kenma’s mind kept going back to the text he had received earlier that week, that week that had gotten him into this mess. at 3 AM from none other than his best friend reading; ‘kenmaaaa pls come with me on the 24th,,,’

‘Also please pretend to date me, that guy on my team wont back off’

Tipping his head back he stared at the exposed beams, fake dating he decided was torture like no other, he’d rather play two volleyball matches back to back then sit in a loud bar with his best friend/fake boyfriend/crush. He wasn’t an idiot he knew he liked his best friend, and why he even said yes to this was because he would do anything to make Kuroo happy even if that thing was to sit in a button-up and uncomfortable pants, and wait for the night to be over, it was a minor plus when Kuro kept sending him little glances out of the corner of his eye, Kuro dressed nicer than he’s seen him in a while.

To be fair he normally only sees him on tv in passing sweaty and gross but oh so alive, or wearing sweats and laying on his couch sleeping the day away.

They went from seeing one another every day to seeing one another every few months. Which was a harder transition then he’d like to admit, he relied on Kuro more than he thought he did.

At some point, he must have spaced out harder than he thought because the next he knows there’s a chair scratching across the floor right beside him, he snaps his head up, glaring at whoever decided to sit next to him, he expects to see Kuroo, but instead, he comes face to face with dark eyes and light hair.

He stares at the man, who’s drinking from a glass of red wine, he vaguely recognizes him as one of Kuro’s teammates from the brief description Kuro had given him on the drive over. The guy looks full of himself just from the looks of him, without even opening his mouth which is a lot, Kenma almost feels like congratulating him on his douchebaggery, but he holds himself back, not sparing the man another glance, he looks back to the bar where Kuro’s still standing next to some of his teammates talking closely with them.

Kenma wishes he had taken Kuro up on his offer when he asked him to sit at the bar with him. The man next to him clears his throat. Kenma sighs to himself he really didn’t want to start the conversation, he had hoped he would’ve just given up after his silent treatment.

He takes another sip of his water to buy himself more time, wiping the condensation on his pants afterwards, he glances back over at the man, “Can I help you?”

The man runs a hand through his stupid hair, and looks down at him, “You’re here with Kuroo?”

Kenma rolls his eyes, nodding slowly, he pulls out his phone and starts scrolling through it aimlessly. “Yes?” twitter always had bothered him, he exits out of it, placing it face down, he waits for the man to say anything.

“Then you’ve heard of me,”

Kenma scoffs, picking at his chipped phone case. “Not really,” he takes another drink of his water, really wishing it was alcoholic.

The man laughs humourlessly, Kenma gives him a look, bored.

“What do you want?” Kenma’s feeling more tired every second he’s tempted to get up and interrupt Kuro and leave with him.

Kuro catches his eye at the bar and smiles widely at him before he seems to notice the person sitting next to him, then he’s crossing the bar, rolling up the sleeves of his black button-up Kenma can’t help but watch.

Kenma sits up straighter as Kuroo sits next to him, Kuro’s arm going around the back of his chair, he can’t help but lean into Kuro.

“Akiyama.”

“Kuroo.”

Kenma almost feels the need to leave arise tenfold, with the way Akiyama is looking at Kuroo when he had been first been asked to come with Kuroo to this he had wanted to believe it was all fake, that he wouldn’t have to play any sort of game to make someone believes they were together. Not that Kuro’s ever lied to him, but there’s a first time for everything.

When he had first heard of Akiyama it was two months ago, Kuro had said someone on his team was making remarks about him, saying mildly weird things about him, and once when the whole team had gone drinking had tried to make a move on him.

Now seeing it in the flesh he understood, the attention was less than nice. He leaned in closer to Kuroo ignoring the glare Akiyama sends him, putting his arm around Kuroo’s waist, he turns his body fully towards Kuro.

Kuroo looks down at him, caught a little off guard, a smile soon gracing his lips that make butterflies erupt in his stomach, it feels childish and petty to do this, yet he can’t bring himself to care, he pulls Kuro’s head down closer to his, and whispers in his ear. “I don’t know what I’m doing.”

Kuro covers his snort with a laugh, leaning in closer to him, he smells of vanilla and beer, “Me neither, but it’s either working or his face is just like that.”

He’s broken out of his thoughts of how easy it would be to lean closer when Akiyama’s annoying voice chimes in.

“Are you guys together?”

Kenma rolls, his eyes, turning slowly around to face him, “Yes.” He raises his eyebrow at him to challenging him to say something, he feels Kuro tense behind him.

Akiyama doesn’t seem surprised, he looks over Kenma’s head to look at Kuroo, Kenma feels his blood boil. “He doesn’t seem your type, a little too quiet. I always pictured you with someone a little more masculine.” Akiyama raises his eyebrows at Kuroo, looking like a smug dick.

Kuro sighs beside him, “Akiyama I have told you before that I’m not interested in you, do I have to write it out?”

Kenma didn’t know he’d told him to leave him alone before.

Akiyama doesn’t deter, “You have, and now suddenly you have a boyfriend. Seems awfully convenient,” Akiyama seems proud of himself for putting his two brain cells together.

Kenma thinks if he rolls his eyes again tonight they’ll just roll away, “Tetsu,” he has to keep himself from wanting to run out of the room, he leans his weight back into Kuroo, “Call us a cab, and wait outside for me?”

Kuroo nods, before he can get up and leave, Kenma does the stupidest thing he’s ever done but he’ll be damned if he doesn’t get rid of this dick at least until Kuroo can leave the team, he kisses the corner of Kuro’s mouth not lingering for long, Kuro almost trips well getting up, which makes him feel oddly proud, he shakes himself out of it, now is not the time to think about how much he wishes this was real.

He focuses all of his attention on Akiyama. “I’m sorry if your little pea brain is too small to comprehend someone not being interested in you this has probably never happened to you, which my brain is finding that hard to wrap around that seeing as you’re a douche bag in semi-decent clothes with a boring face, don’t even get me started on your personality, but that’s not what I’m going to focus on right now, we’re going to focus on how you’re treating my boyfriend when he’s said he’s not interested, now I didn’t want to do this, but I’m fully prepared to call my lawyer and professionally deal with this, but seeing as you don’t have many pro years ahead of you, I won’t waste your savings. Let’s deal with this now? Yes.” he stands up from his place at the table looking down at him. “I’d like to say I’m above threatening, but you’ve clearly not been listening. Leave Tetsurou alone or I will make it very hard for you to keep playing volleyball, it wouldn’t be very good promo for you to be outed as a creep who makes unjust advancements when people have made it very clear that they’re now interested, no?”

Akiyama is staring at him with wide eyes, he stands as well his chair hitting the floor, “He’ll leave you, and he’ll realize that I’m the better choice, he just doesn’t know it yet.” he just had to get the last word, Kenma watches after him as he leaves for the bar.

He stands there another second, before grabbing his coat and leaving, finding Kuro leaning against the building looking up at the stars. “Light pollution sucks balls.” is what graces his ears.

Kenma rocks back on his heels watching as his breath fogs up, he stuffs his hands in his pockets, when he looks over Kuro’s eyes are on him, he feels a shiver go up his spine, he’s always had intense eyes.

“What did you do?” He looks at him coyly, his eyebrows raised, “You look like you just got away with a crime.”

He shrugs looking down at his feet, “I may or may not have threatened him,” he winces once it’s out in the night air, he looks back up when he hears Kuro’s loud laugh ringing out through the air.

“You what!” he can’t seem to stop laughing long enough to get air in, he walks over and hits him on the back as he starts coughing, feeling his face warm even with the biting cold.

“It’s not funny! He was annoying me, and I kind of snapped.”

Kuro’s head lands on his shoulder heavily, still giggling, he can’t help but put his arm around him as he puts one around his waist, returning the hug. When he calms, they stay like that, his head still on his shoulder, Kenma wants to stay like this forever but he knows they’ll eventually need to break up to go back to their separate places. He doesn’t have to think about that long when Kuro whispers in his ear.

“My hero.”

Kenma flushes, holding him tighter to him.


End file.
